


The Brighter the Light

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Lessons in Healing [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: “The brighter the light, the deeper the shadow.”― Jay Kristoff, NevernightSam's dreams were filled with light.Coda for 13X22





	The Brighter the Light

Sam’s dreams were filled with light. 

 

It was bright, brighter than he’d ever seen, blocking out every other sight around him. He squinted, holding his hand up, trying to shield his eye so he could see where it was coming from. The light enveloped him fully, making him feel like he’d sunk into a warm deep bath. It was all around him, seeping into his very skin. 

 

_ “All I did on earth was run, I’m not running any more.” _

 

The words reverberated around him, and with every syllable, the light dimmed until Sam could finally see where it was coming from. 

 

_ Gabriel _

 

The light was coming from Gabriel, and the angel blade buried deep in his chest. 

 

Time seemed to reverse as the events of the last day flooded in. Sam was drowning in them, trying to keep afloat in a sea of torment and guilt. 

 

Sam saw the ever-shifting light of the rift they had open, he saw the people from the other world crossover one by one. He saw himself and Dean, Lucifer and finally Gabriel, his mouth set in a straight line, the most solemn Sam had ever seen him. 

 

His heart sank before he even saw Michael land next to them, knowing what was going to happen and not being able to do a single thing to stop it. 

 

_ “Gabriel, don’t,” _

 

Sam could only watch as Lucifer and Michael fought, as Gabriel stepped forward and uttered those fateful words. 

 

_ “All I did on Earth was run, I’m not running any more.” _

 

Sam wanted to scream at him to run, that taking on Michael as weak as he was, was suicide, but no words came out. He could feel the  ferocious crackle of power as Michael and Gabriel came together, washing over him like a tidal wave of electricity. 

 

It was over in a matter of minutes. 

 

Sam cried out his name as he saw Michael’s blade hit home, gasping for breath as the smell of scorched feathers engulfed him, and he awoke with a start. 

 

He was trembling, his sheets damp with sour smelling sweat, wound tightly around him like a tourniquet from where he’d tossed in his sleep. 

 

It took Sam a moment to orient himself with where he was. The bunker was full of noise, the low chatter of people talking, snoring, grunting in their sleep, and after the relative silence he was used to, he heard every little sound. What he didn’t hear was what he wanted most. 

 

_ “Hey, kiddo,”  _

 

Sam mopped a hand over his face, trying to drive the memory of Gabriel’s death from his mind. He tried to remind himself that they had thought Gabriel was dead once before, that he’d tricked all of them into believing it and that it was entirely possible he had pulled the same stunt he had last time. It was entirely possible, but Sam knew the truth in his heart. 

 

He took a deep breath and held it, keeping the sob that was tickling the back of his throat trapped within him, until he had no choice but to breathe. Sam grabbed his pillow, holding it to his face as he cried, muffling the anguish that poured out of him like a burst pipe. 

 

Gabriel was gone, and he wasn’t coming back. 


End file.
